The Holdovers of the River
by Danielle Riddle
Summary: Después de la destrucción de la República y la caída de la base Starkiller, Snoke va en búsqueda de un objeto hace tiempo perdido que ahora más que nunca cree necesitar. Acompañado por su fiel aprendiz Kylo Ren y el general Hux, sus caminos se cruzarán con el de una joven que jugará un rol esencial en sus destinos...


**SUMARIO**

Cuando la base Starkiller es destruida y los rebeldes evacuan la base de D'Qar, Snoke redirige su atención hacia otro asunto. Al no poder rastrear a la rebelión inmediatamente, decide retomar la búsqueda por un objeto que hace años aplazó conforme la Primera Orden se alzaba y que ahora, tras el fallo de su aprendiz, cree más necesario que nunca. Una sombra se mueve en la oscuridad y el teme que su final se acerque. Es así como ordena la invasión de un pequeño planeta en el cual piensa encontrar lo que necesita, aunque para lograrlo tendrá que forzar a su aprendiz Ren a convertirse en maestro de una joven que parece ser pieza esencial en su pesquisa, así como cumplir un extraño trato con la gobernante del lugar en el cual obligará al general de la Primera Orden a tomarla como esposa.

Obligados a seguir papeles impuestos, la vida de Kylo Ren y Hux toma un giro inesperado, mientras que la presencia de esta joven, cuya identidad parece ser más de lo que ella misma dice ser, comienza a acrecentar la rivalidad preexisten que han compartido desde que se conocieron.

Siendo meras piezas de ajedrez manipuladas por personajes de épocas pasadas, los tres descubrirán que sus destinos han estado ligados desde mucho antes de conocerse.

Los secretos no permanecen sellados para siempre y nadie puede ocultarse de quién realmente es...

* * *

**I**

* * *

**DESPUÉS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN**

Todo caía en cenizas. El planeta se había partido por la mitad literalmente y el caos en la Starkiller reinaba. Nunca había visto a sus hombres de tal forma, corriendo de un lado a otro cual niños asustadizos, abandonando sus puestos sin que nadie lo hubiese autorizado.

El general Hux corrió entre los escombros hasta la sala de trono, las comunicaciones en el puente principal fallaban y el único sitio desde el cual podía contactar a Snoke era aquel lugar.

La proyección gigante apareció de inmediato, las palabras de su líder se entrecortaban y aunado a las decenas de explosiones que se escuchaban a lo lejos, Hux solo pudo entender que debían abandonarlo todo y reunirse con él.

El hombre huyó de la base principal y estando en el hangar ordenó a un grupo de troopers que desplegaran una nave. Dentro de ella dio unos cuantos toques en la pantalla de comando principal y activo el dispositivo de rastreo que habían colocado en el cinturón de Kylo Ren, un mapa se abrió y una lucecilla roja apareció parpadeante señalando su ubicación. Hux ordenó al piloto que se dirigiera al lugar rápidamente.

Una vez que aterrizaron con extrema dificultad, el piloto le indicó al general que tenían muy pocos minutos a su disposición antes de que el planeta explotara.

Hux bajo de la nave abotonándose el abrigo únicamente para darse cuenta de lo inútil que había sido, pues el frío propio del planeta que antes calaba su cuerpo había sido sustituido por olas de vapor y un ambiente cálido. La nieve en sus pies se derretía formando charcos y la vegetación se consumía formando olas de humo que no tardaron en hacerlo toser. La visión que se expandía a su alrededor era monstruosa, el trabajo de su vida había sido destruido, a lo lejos, lo que quedaba de la base se caía poco a poco en pedazos y en el cielo docenas de cazas huían a toda velocidad. Era un cuadro de lo más horrible, tanto desorden conjuntado, los rebeldes habían causado un daño irreparable a su más grande invención y todo lo que había preocupado a su líder por sobre el sin fin de cosas que acontecían, era salvaguardar la vida de su infame discípulo. ¿Qué era tan importante en él que no pudiese conseguir en cualquier otro practicante de la antigua religión? Él nunca lo sabría. A veces se decía a sí mismo que de no haber sido educado en la lógica y firmeza de la milicia, él también creería en la fuerza y sus poderes ocultos. No era que negara lo útiles que podían ser las habilidades de dichos individuos, sino que sencillamente creía que de nada servía tener esa clase de 'capacidades' si en última instancia no eran encausadas a influenciar los rumbos primordiales, fuesen de índole político o no.

Ciertamente a Hux solo le importaba la Primera Orden y su misión subsecuente; restaurar la gloria y crear un solo gobierno perfectamente conferido. Nada le interesaban la fuerza, los jedi o Luke Skywalker, su interés radicaba en eliminar a las dos partes que se oponían a su perfecta visión; la nueva república y la inmunda resistencia, y solo eliminando ambas partes elevarían cada rincón de la galaxia a este nuevo orden que tanto necesitaba.

Había estado a nada de lograrlo, destruyó a la República en minutos y habría hecho lo mismo con la rebelión de no ser porque Kylo Ren había interferido en tales asuntos. Sus fallas habían arrastrado al general de por medio y ahora su máxima creación, el arma con que la cual había aniquilado a la facción opositora, no era más que pozo de escombros y fuego.

No caminaron más que un par de metros cuando hallaron a Ren.

El caballero oscuro yacía en el suelo, de rodillas, mirando con una especie de ira efervescente al horizonte, buscando más allá del cielo y del humo que nublaba el ambiente.

Con ambas manos se cubría el lado izquierdo del abdomen y entre sus dedos escurría una considerable cantidad de sangre. Su rostro estaba quemado y una rajada se extendía por la mitad de este hasta la clavícula, además de que en ambos hombros se abrían otras heridas cauterizadas.

Los soldados de asalto alzaron sus armas cuando notaron a la chica parada al borde del risco del lado contrario, prepararon sus blasters pero Hux alzó su mano indicando que se detuvieran, no estaban ahí para capturar rehenes.

La chica huyó y Hux se acercó a Ren. Lo observó detenidamente, la escena era patética y solo deseo que, a causa del propio colapso del planeta justo como sucedía en todo el sitio, la tierra y la nieve se abrieran aún más y tragasen al aprendiz de Snoke ahogándolo en el fuego súbito que se esparcía rápidamente por doquier.

–Debemos irnos, –dijo finalmente pasados unos segundos de que su anhelo no se tornara realidad–, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Ren se levantó con gran dificultad, sosteniendo su sable en una mano y tratando de contener la herida en su torso con la otra. Su cabello estaba cubierto en sudor y sus heridas lucían punzantes, dio un par de pasos y se detuvo. Cuando hubo pasado un momento y su andar era inexistente, el general entendió que el dolor le impedía caminar, además de que no parecía encontrarse en el estado más lucido.

–No puedo creerlo, –enunció el general retorciendo la boca en desesperación y haciendo señas al par de stormtroopers que esperaban a las afueras de la nave, –traigan un equipo médico y que sea rápido.

–¡No se atrevan! –gimió Kylo y los soldados se quedaron pasmados tratando de decidir a quién obedecer.

–¿Estás loco? Debemos partir ya, sí lo que quieres es que ambos desaparezcamos entre los vestigios pronto lo lograrás…

Ren intento dar zancadas y estuvo a punto de desvanecerse en la nieve de no ser porque casi instintivamente Hux se acercó y lo sostuvo.

No supo porque, quizá no era más que su instinto de supervivencia y el saber que no era una opción retornar sin él, pero en ese momento tomo su brazo y lo paso sobre sus hombros, halo de su cintura para apoyarlo y comenzó a jalarlo conforme Ren daba pequeños pasos. Sin duda estaba a punto de desmayarse porque ni siquiera notaba que era Hux quien lo arrastraba hasta la nave o de lo contrario habría continuado objetando. Una vez en la compuerta los soldados lo colocaron en una camilla, aliviando del inmenso peso a su general. Dentro los droides inmediatamente empezaron a inyectarle un sinfín de sustancias.

La nave despego del planeta a tiempo, las explosiones se esparcían por lo que quedaba del lugar y mirando desde el cristal a ya varios kilómetros de distancia, Hux observó como de poco en poco su eterno trabajo se convertía en nada más que un espacio negro entre las miles de estrellas en la galaxia.

* * *

Las pisadas del mensajero se apresuraron cuando entró al corredor principal que conectaba con el salón de concejales, cada pisada retumbaba en las paredes de la torre.

Era ya de madrugada, los miembros del consejo estaban vestidos en sus batas de noche, el cansancio se manifestaba en las bolsas que se formaban alrededor de sus ojos. La puerta se abrió.

–Disculpen sus excelencias, –el muchacho de piel azulada apenas si pudo pronunciar las palabras al tratar de recuperar el aliento y extendió su brazo hacia la mujer que estaba frente a él–, lamento el retraso su majestad, aquí está el mensaje, llego hace apenas unos minutos, debe verlo con sus propios ojos.

Al colocar el dispositivo en el lector, el holograma empezó a correr de inmediato; en el aparecía una mujer al interior de la cabina de un X-Wing, su rostro lucía desesperado y parloteaba en exaltación en un idioma que para el hombre que había llevado el mensaje era desconocido y que únicamente había comprendido gracias a la traducción del droide de protocolo que posaba al lado de su regente.

Los concejales, en su mayoría de edad avanzada, formaron un círculo alrededor del asiento de la regente, murmuraron asombrados, algunos lanzaron gemidos afligidos y otros más maldijeron en otras lenguas. La noticia era terrible, las discusiones comenzaron, un par de concejales reclamaban lo imposible que era que este nuevo absolutismo estuviese a punto de alzarse de la misma forma que lo había hecho el Imperio y otros respondían que desde hacía años lo habían visto venir pero nadie había escuchado las advertencias. Sin embargo el mensaje era claro, las palabras pronunciadas en el decían: 'La República ha caído, todo el sistema Hosnian desapareció'.

La regente que había colocado el dispositivo, se levantó con un movimiento brusco de la silla de ónix plasmada en medio del salón y dejó que los ancianos y demás se acercarán para volver a repetir la grabación. La bata roja que llevaba puesta se agitó con sus breves pasos, hizo una señal a su mensajero para que se acercara a ella en discreción.

–¿Se ha confirmado?

–Así es su majestad, el contenido del mensaje es fiable.

La mujer cruzó los brazos, bajo la mirada al suelo y por un momento se perdió en el reflejo de las llamaradas de las antorchas que dibujaban formas danzantes en el, se llevó una mano a la sien y adopto una pose reflexiva. Negó con la cabeza como dialogando con ella misma. Las pequeñas arrugas en su frente se cubrieron al caer su cabello gris que alguna vez había sido cobrizo, y algunos mechones se enmarañaron en sus dedos por el movimiento.

–Majestad, ¿No creerá usted que la Orden tomará los planetas del borde exterior, como hizo el Imperio, o sí?

La mujer salió de su ensueño.

—No lo sé, pero te diré esto; con la República fuera del juego, debemos replantearnos nuestras alianzas.

El mensajero, que más que un simple recadero, era el servidor más fiel desde el principio de los días de la regente, asintió con desazón, preguntándose si habría alguna forma de evitar los desfortunios que seguirían para la galaxia entera.

* * *

Kylo Ren despertó y se encontró recostado en la bahía médica. Lo primero que noto fue que el dolor físico casi se había disipado, sentía cada músculo de su cuerpo entumecido, seguramente por la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba postrado en la cama hospitalaria y la anestesia que habían usado los droides en él. Seguido, intento poner cierto orden a los pensamientos que comenzaban a confeccionarse en su cabeza. Empezó tratando de recordar los eventos previos, acomodando los sucesos como si de piezas de rompecabezas se trataran. Algunas partes eran confusas, en su mente transcurría un alboroto, ni siquiera era capaz de deducir como había salido de la Starkiller.

Conforme todo se iba estructurando, sintió una opresión en el pecho, una especie de dolor interno que estrujaba todo su ser. De un momento a otro, le costaba trabajo respirar, algo lastimaba su cuerpo, pero el dolor no era irradiado de ningún sitio en particular, parecía una aflicción que corría a través de él hasta acelerar su pulso cardiaco. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué se sentía así?

Un vacío llenaba su alma, parecía casi que una parte dentro de él faltaba y a la par, experimentaba una sensación que asemejaba a algo o alguien tratando de arrancar su corazón violentamente de tal forma que paralizaba cada molécula en su interior y su memoria estaba detenida en una sola secuencia que repetía incesantemente, a pesar de tratar de redirigir sus pensamientos hacía distintas ideas. Su mente se empeñaba en plasmar las mismas imágenes haciendo lo imposible por borrarlas, todo lo que veía era el rostro de Han Solo. Cada expresión estaba atrapada en su cabeza; la mueca en sus labios al llamarlo 'Ben', la vaga ilusión de esperanza conforme se acercaba hacia él, su mano aferrada a su rostro y por último el resplandor en sus ojos que se habían tornado gigantescos y brillantes conforme los destellos de luz roja quedaban apresados en ellos. Una lágrima había resbalado por su mejilla y a continuación su cuerpo sin vida cayo al vacío.

Kylo deseó golpear su cabeza contra un muro o lo que fuese con tal de eliminar esa escena de sus pensamientos, pero sobre todo, no entendía como dicho acto le provocaba tales reacciones contaminadas con sentimentalismos. ¿Porque no podía dejar de rememorarlo sin que le provocase ese malestar? Lo había logrado al fin, su transformación estaba completa, ya no era más Ben Solo, él estaba muerto al igual que su padre. La luz dentro de él se había extinguido y sin esta no quedaba más que la fuerza absoluta que brindaba la oscuridad. Entonces, porque le parecía que, por el contrario, su espíritu se sentía masacrado.

El conflicto en él tenía que haber desaparecido una vez llevada acabó dicha prueba, sin embargo no había ocurrido así. No lo entendía. Ahora era un ser de absoluto poder, se había alzado por encima de sus vergonzosas raíces para convertirse en más que el mero heredero de Darth Vader, ni siquiera su abuelo habría soñado con ser tan poderoso. Su propósito, que era igual de noble que el de su antecesor, se había esclarecido gracias a su aceptación total de la oscuridad. No cabía duda, su destino era reinar sobre la galaxia transformando todo a su entero placer, no había nada que no estuviese al alcance de su mano. Y haber asesinado a Han Solo y consecuentemente a Ben Solo era, incuestionablemente, una de sus más grandes victorias. No obstante, pese a que en aquel momento se decía a si mismo que en su alma reinaba el lado oscuro de la fuerza, una parte en él había menguado desde el instante en que activo el sable. El simple acto había destruido un fragmento de su identidad causando cierto desbalance dentro de sí mismo al grado de debilitarlo súbitamente hasta ser desarmado y herido por una ridícula chatarrera. No encontraba sentido en tales contradicciones.

Se incorporó e inhaló tratando de apaciguar su mente. El dolor en su costado volvió brevemente, aunque en menor medida. 'La chica, la chatarrera…' pensó e instintivamente se llevó las manos al rostro cuando recordó la herida infligida por ella momentos antes de que el sitio en el que se hallaban se partiera en dos. Al tacto pudo sentir los vendajes ligeros y las punciones recientes probablemente hechas por las curaciones. Busco un momento entre las herramientas que los droides habían dejado al lado de la camilla hasta encontrar algo que fuese lo suficientemente reflejante para usarse cual espejo. Halló una especie de contenedor metálico y lo sostuvo en una mano mientras que con la otra retiró parte de las vendas. Al observar su reflejo no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto, no era que la cicatriz le molestará por simple vanidad, ninguna cicatriz antes le había dado mucho en que pensar, pero aquella marca en su rostro que corría hasta parte de su hombro, era el recordatorio de tan blasfema derrota. Lanzó el contenedor al suelo y empezó a deshacerse del resto de los apósitos.

—Yo no los retiraría si fuera tú.

Cuando alzo la mirada para buscar entre las sombras no necesito mucho para saber de quien se trataba.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Ren levantándose por completo de la cama haciendo caso omiso de lo que le decían y buscando su túnica con la vista.

Hux se acercó mirándolo de arriba abajo brevemente, tan solo lo suficiente para incomodarlo.

—Créeme cuando te digo que no estoy aquí por gusto propio. —Dijo, volviendo los ojos a la datapad que llevaba en mano. —El líder supremo ordenó que supervisara los cuidados implementados en ti personalmente, no estoy seguro porque esto se ha vuelto parte de mis asignaciones como General de la Orden… custodiar constantemente a su aprendiz.

Ren no reaccionó en seguida, estaba terminando de abrochar sus vestiduras con cierta prisa. No le incomodaba la desnudez bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero estar en esa situación tan expuesta frente a él, con vendajes en su cuerpo y previamente haberlo tenido vigilando mientras yacía acostado en una camilla, lo enfurecía e inquietaba por igual.

—Ni yo. —Respondió finalmente, mirándolo de la misma forma despectiva que lo hacía siempre—. No necesito que nadie me cuide las espaldas, especialmente tú.

—Hmmm… es quizá de las mínimas aserciones en las que estamos de acuerdo Ren. Hay cosas más importantes en mi itinerario que fungir de tu cuidadora.

Hux ignoró las expresiones de Kylo, ni siquiera se perturbó al ver como este apretaba su puño alrededor del sable en su cinturón. Apagó la datapad y la colocó bajo su brazo, reacomodó su abrigo y ajusto los guantes negros de sus manos.

— Por ahora hemos llegado y el líder supremo nos espera.

Caminaron al puente de mando del Supremacy, Kylo Ren se detuvo para mirar a través del cristal de la nave conforme salían del hiperespacio.

—Y, ¿Exactamente a dónde hemos llegado?

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

* * *

_N/A: Antes que nada, confieso que inicié este fic un poco antes del estreno de TLJ pero nunca volví a retomarlo hasta recientemente. Es por eso que verán una considerable divergencia temporal en cuanto al tiempo que transcurre entre TFA y TLJ, ya que yo imaginaba entonces que pasaban varios meses entre una y otra. __Además de que soy consciente que esta parte de la historia, cuando Hux rescata a Kylo, ha sido escrita miles de veces por diversos autores (Lo siento si es repetitivo)._

_También es oportuno que les avise que debido a los eventos ocurridos en TRoS, el canon que sigue está historia es solo el de TFA y TLJ, y a partir de ahí en realidad parece un AU, y es que muchas cosas que suceden aquí no las puedo adaptar al canon de la última entrega._

_Finalmente, todo esto es ficción, es una forma divertida de pasar el tiempo y debido a que hace años no escribía y mucho menos publicaba nada, este es una especie de ejerció para mí con el que busco retomar mi lado ya olvidado de escritor._

_Agradezco su tiempo para leer y por supuesto los comentarios de cualquier longitud son siempre bienvenidos y me ayudan a continuar y mejorar._


End file.
